


Phantom Troupe One-Shot Collections

by diaphanous_penumbra



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Femdom, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous_penumbra/pseuds/diaphanous_penumbra
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots featuring the Phantom Troupe members. These are one-shots that are from my Tumblr @conflatemochi, but some might be exclusive to here.
Relationships: Bonolenov/Reader, Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Franklin (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Nobunaga Hazama/Reader, Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Suiren, also known as _conflatemochi_ on Tumblr!

This is just a collection of my various Phantom Troupe one-shots that I've posted on Tumblr that I wanted to keep in one space. For this collection, I'm keeping it exclusively to Phantom Troupe members only though in the future I might make a collection of other HXH character one-shots. 

I will be taking requests either on here or on Tumblr, so feel free to let me know what you would like to see. 

Before proceeding to reading the content in here or making any requests, please read the rules/guidelines and content warnings listed.

_**Rules and Guidelines** _

  * I only take CharacterxReader requests, no OC requests 
    * You can request a particular type of reader, but if it starts getting oddly specific to where it starts sounding like an OC, I will not take this requests 
      * Due to being fem!identifying myself, most of the fics by default will be F!Reader/Canon. However, if you request masc!reader, gender neutral reader, or any other sort of gender identity I will do my absolute best to write it!
      * This also includes body types/skin color/etc. If its a trait that can still reach a broad audience I am willing to work with those requests
    * Any Character x OC featured in here will be my own OCs. These are mostly one-shots that might be a pilot for a future idea or for excerpts that I feel wouldn't fit into any of my main stories
  * I do not write anything with incest, pedophilia/underage, scat/waterworks, or raceplay 
    * The incest part includes step-siblings
    * I will not be writing any NSFW content with minor characters, even if they are aged up 
      * This includes Kalluto and Kortopi (I know the latter's age is unknown but I rather just not take that chance)
    * I don't write DDLG/age regression
  * Most of these one-shots will be 18+/NSFW, but please feel free to request something that is SFW as well! 



_**CWs** _

Just some general warnings about the content that might be featured in these one-shots may include

  * Unhealthy relationship dynamics
  * Some dubcon but no non-con/rape
  * Character Death
  * Abuse/manipulation themes both physical, verbal, and mental
  * Violence/Blood/Mild mentions of gore but nothing extreme
  * -Explicit sexual content
  * Pregnancy mentions (but no graphic depictions of childbirth)



I will feature warnings in the author's notes right before the fic if it contains any of these, so make sure to keep an eye out for these warnings before you read any of my fics. 

Now, have fun and enjoy!


	2. Wonderful News! (Uvogin x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve gotten pregnant with Uvogin’s child and want to celebrate this event with him before he leaves for his next job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW:  
> Character Death  
> Pregnancy Mention

You wanted to wait a few months to tell him. After all, with how unpredictable these sorts of things could be, you wanted to be absolutely sure. 

He would be home any minute now. The gentle giant that was your boyfriend had gone out to by you some snacks, (insert food craving) to be exact. You could tell by the look on his face that even he thought it was rather peculiar but he didn’t question it. Actually, you were rather surprised that didn’t tip him off at all. Then again the man wasn’t always great with subtlety. 

Eventually you retired to the kitchen table after your feet began to grow sore from pacing around the house for so long. You were debating the best way to tell him. Should you just tell him straight up, or should you do it a more clever way. Maybe putting a bread bun the oven? But then again he might think that you were just randomly cooking a piece of bread. 

“Hey babe! I’m home!” The door slammed open, and both his voice and the sound of grocery bags rustling brought you out of your thoughts. Instinctively you ran to the door and leapt into his arms. He was only surprised momentarily but he dropped the bags and caught you with ease. 

“Welcome home Uvo,” you said, pressing kisses across his face. He grinned proudly, and you squeaked as he dipped you, pressing together your lips passionately together. He easily dominated the kiss, holding you close to his chest. Your eyes flutter close as you let yourself be swooned by his technique. 

As much as you wanted to keep going, you were dedicated to your intentions today. Uvo would be leaving for another job tomorrow, and from past experience you knew that it would be difficult to get ahold of him. He could give you an estimate for how long he would be gone, but even that information could be unreliable sometimes. And you really _really_ wanted to tell him in person. So you gently cupped his face and pulled your lips away from his regretfully. Pressing a kiss on top of his head before coyly slipping out of his grasp. 

Uvogin pouted at you as your attention went to the grocery bags with the requested items in them. Though when you ruffled his hair and told him ‘we can continue later’, his toothy smile returned. He followed you into the kitchen like a puppy. He took a seat at the table you were at previously (which was a bit comical, since it was obviously too small for him) and watched you as you began to unpack the food from the bag. Though eventually his eyes wandered, mapping out the way your hips swayed. 

“I can feel you staring you know,” you said. Getting (insert food item one) and (insert food item two) out on the counter. 

He grinned, leaning against his own hand. “Shit babe, I can’t help it. You’re just too beautiful not to stare at.” Though his attention was then diverted to the concoction you were currently creating. “No offense Y/N…” he inquired, “But does that… actually taste good?”

You felt your eye twitch, but you remembered that he didn’t know any better. Just for emphasis, you took a big bite. “Yes, it does.” You said. 

With the expression on Uvogin’s face, you could tell he was not convinced. But at this point you didn’t care about his opinions about your food choices. You were hungry and were going to have your food. 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better Y/N, I would have thought you were pregnant or something.”

You halted mid bite into your food. Setting it down you fell quiet. Glancing away from him. Well that went by faster than you thought it would. You tried to gather your thoughts - figuring out what to say in response. 

“Y/N…?” Uvogin was puzzled by your sudden quietness. However, when you looked at him and gave him an awkward smile, it all seemed to click in his head. 

“S-surprise?” you said weakly. “I wanted to tell you but I-” Uvogin stood up, marching towards you. A million different things came to your mind. His expression was unreadable. Was he upset? 

His massive hands cupped your shoulders. Both of you made eye contact. “Babe… Y/N… are you really…?” His tone was unusually quiet, though he seemed to want an answer from you. 

You took in a breath, trying to prepare yourself for anything. “Yes, Uvogin, I’m pregnant.” 

As soon as the word ‘pregnant’ rolled off your tongue, he fell on his knees with a deafening thud. You instinctively tried to ask what was wrong, but your question turned into a yelp as his arms lunged around you, pulling you close. “U-Uvo?” 

The side of Uvogin’s face was pressed to your abdomen. Due to his size, instead of his head being place around your mid-section it was more up beneath your chest. Steadying your hands on his shoulders, that's’ when you noticed his shoulders were shaking. There was faint chuckling coming from him. “You’re…. pregnant…” he let out a happy sigh. “God… I’m so happy….” 

Uvogin’s reaction made you feel elated. For a brief moment you were worried. But to see him so overjoyed with this news made happiness bloom in your own heart. You began to stroke his hair as he continued to nuzzle your body, whispering to the life that was beginning to form in your body. Then he looked up at you with his signature grin. He reached out with one arm, cupping your face and bringing you down to kiss him. Your arms slowly wrapping around each other. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but then it grew more and more passionate. He scooped you into his arms, and your legs wrapped around his waist. Immediately he began to head towards the bedroom, and before you could inquire about the food you were leaving behind, he pressed a finger to your lips. 

“I want to celebrate with you. Right now.” 

* * *

You both were bathing in the afterglow. Bodies still hot and sweaty, legs still entangled. Uvogin’s head was pressed against your chest, occasionally pressing butterfly kisses against your collar bone. 

After several minutes of just laying together, Uvogin broke the silence. “Now I’m sad..”

“Why is that Uvo?”

“Because I have to leave my pregnant darling alone for who knows how long?” He grumbled. “I want to be there with you every step of the way.” 

As cute as pouty Uvogin was, you felt the same. It was terrible timing. You knew that with the vague details he had given you that your boyfriend’s job was quite dangerous. To be honest, you wish that you could just not let him go. That he could just stay with you. It wasn’t too often, but some of the injuries he sustained when he returned home did concern you. And with a job like that, there was always the possibility that he might not return at all-

You stopped your thoughts. Not wanting to get emotional and ruin the moment you two had. Swallowing it down, your hands went for his hair again. Just something about stroking his head helped calm you down. 

Uvogin looked up at you. Stroking your cheek in turn. “Don’t look at me like that babe. I’ll be home before you know it…” He scooted up, pressing your foreheads together. “I’ll be back… so wait for me.”

You smiled and nodded. “Of course. Always.” Your fingers entwined and he pulled your hand to his lips, Kissing your knuckles. “And when I get back,” He paused, his lips ghosting your ring finger. 

“Y/N, I want you to marry me.”

Your eyes watered. “Uvo…”

“I’m serious,” Uvogin grunted, his face heating up. “I wanted to ask you for awhile, but I couldn’t find the right timing. But my boss said that after this job, we will have awhile to have times for ourselves. So I want to take that time to properly get our lives together.” He held you against his chest. “I know that I’m not the greatest guy to be with, and I can’t guarantee that we will ever have a peaceful life. But with you by my side Y/N, I feel that I can take on anything…”

You nodded, the tears flowing down your cheeks. But happiness twinkled in your voice. “Yes… Yes Uvogin. I want to marry you…” The both of you kissed, a promise between the two of you. 

“Now… hurry up and return home okay?” 

* * *

**~~~ Two months later ~~~**

How could it have gone wrong? Despite a few mishaps here and there, they were for sure that everything was going smoothly. Uvogin had properly demolished the Mafia forces as well as the Shadow Beasts. 

But all it took was one individual. A faceless figure with chains. They managed to retrieve the man the first time, but when Uvogin wanted his vengeance against his former captor, he was never heard from again. He wouldn’t have been gone this long and not told anybody. The man would have been back by now, or at least called to brag about how he smited the chain bastard. But there was nothing.

They were certain Uvogin was dead. 

Life needed to go on. This job needed to still happen, Chrollo and the rest of the troupe would see through to it. They would find the man with the chains and destroy him. 

But there was one underlying part that everyone was reluctant to do.

“So… who wants to break the news to Y/N?”

It was no real secret. Secrets were almost impossible to keep within the Troupe. Of course you didn’t have the details of what exactly the Phantom Troupe did, but you had met some of the members. Also, it was obvious that Uvogin had loved you. When jobs were finished, he would always talk about how he looked forward to coming back home to you. The members knew when you texted him or called because his usual cocky grin would soften into an expression that he never showed towards other people. So it was no surprise that no one wanted to be the harbinger of unfortunate news. 

After some awkward silence, Nobunaga sighed. “I’ll do it…” Standing up, he typed your number into his phone. He had a soft spot for you, being that you were his closest friend’s significant other. Nobunaga was the first member and friend which Uvogin had introduced you to which meant something. Nobunaga could see how you changed Uvogin, and how you could calm the usually rambunctious man with ease. If anyone was going to tell you, it would be him. 

In some small part of Nobunaga’s mind, he hoped that you wouldn’t pick up. Each ring was so painstakingly long. His heart dropped when he heard your voice. 

“Hello? Who is this?”

“O-Oh! Hi Y/N! This is Nobu, Uvo’s friend!”

“Nobu! Hi, how are you?” Your voice sounded so cheerful. Nobunaga felt his stomach tie in knots. 

“F-fine,” Nobunaga said with a gulp. “Just wanted to check in to see how you were doing…”

“Oh I’m fine,” you said. It sounded like you were busy - cooking perhaps. “Thank you for asking. Is Uvogin that worried about me?”

The name coming from your lips made Nobunaga’s heart squeeze. Shit. He thought he could follow through with this but that was proving to be increasingly difficult. “Yeah. About Uvo-”

“Tell him don’t worry. The baby and I are doing just fine.” You chuckled. 

Nobunaga felt his blood run cold. Before he could stop himself, he asked. “B-baby? What baby?” 

This time the Troupe members present turned to him. Eyes wide. Pakunoda had a hand over her mouth, and even the usually collected Machi let out a ‘shit’ as she ran a hand through her pink hair. Nobunaga could only vaguely listen as you replied, “Eh? He didn’t tell you? I thought you would have been the very first to know. Aw shucks, he probably wanted it to be a surprise…” Nobunaga glanced at the other members. Trying to look for answers but they had none. 

“Nobu? Nobunaga are you still there?”

He snapped out of his shock. “Yes sorry Y/N. What were you saying?”

“Its funny that you called,” you said. “I just came back from the doctor, and wanted to give Uvogin some updates, but I guess he must be busy.” Nobunaga could only listen as he tried not to get emotional right then and there. The guilt slowly bubbling up inside him as he heard how excited you were. When you seemed to realize you were rambling, you apologized playfully. 

“Anyway, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?”


	3. Pegging Phinks (Phinks x F!Reader; NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After overhearing a conversation between his S/O and Feitan, Phinks stubbornly wants to prove his manliness and that he’s not afraid of some silicone sex toy. However, when the time eventually comes will he back out? Or will he enjoy this new activity more than anticipated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another fic that I posted on Tumblr (I actually posted this one before the Uvo one). I edited some parts mostly for grammar and flow though. 
> 
> Title is pretty self explanatory. If you don't like pegging, please do not read.

“Phinks, you know that you don’t need to force yourself to do this.”

Phinks folded his arms across his chest, scowling. He was lounged across your shared bed, only dressed in his boxers. He barked back, “I told you already, I’m not backing out. It’s now or never.”

To anyone else, he would have seemed determined and unfazed by the upcoming event about to happen tonight. But years of dating clued you in on his nervous tics. The way he would tap his left pointer finger in an unsteady rhythm against his biceps, the ways his legs would constantly shift, and the constant bobbing of his throat. If he was wearing any sort of shirt, the sweat would have been obvious.

You sighed, knowing how infamously _stubborn_ Phinks could be. Wondering if you should try harder to get him to reconsider before he did something he regretted. But knowing if you pressed the issue too much he would just get mad and storm out. 

Rubbing your temples, you thought back on how you got into this situation in the first place.

* * *

_Phinks had been on his way to the kitchen to get something to eat after a long day of work. Snapping necks and punching the daylights out of people really took out a lot of energy from a person. He had just finished showering and getting all the blood off himself. Now all he needed was an ice cold Coke and some leftover pizza from the night before._

_However before he stepped into the kitchen, he heard two voices talking. Pausing he glanced around the corner to see it was you and Feitan._

_It wasn’t that much of a surprise to see you two together and talking. Well it might have been considered unusual that Feitan was friendly with someone who wasn't officially apart of the Spider. It seemed that the dark-haired man had taken a liking to you. He was the first person from the Troupe that Phinks introduced you too. He appreciated that you didn’t automatically remark on his way of talking, and that you weren’t the panicky pushover type. You let him warm up to you at his own pace, and soon enough you were almost close enough to be best friends._

_Phinks enjoyed watching the interactions between you two. It was nice to see Feitan not be as broody as he usually was. However as the blonde listened into the conversation, his ears turned a bright red._

_“So have you heard of pegging?”_

_“Ah, I’m familiar with it.”_

_“Have you two ever tried it?”_

_Phinks’s entire face and neck went red. No way were you guys talking about… he never thought of you to be much of the experimental type. Or at least ** **that**** experimental. The kinkiest you ever gotten was maybe some handcuffs and blindfolds._

_Unknown to Phinks’s knowledge, sometimes Feitan and you would talk about said experimental things. Both of you weren’t sure how this started really - it must have been when you were both drunk - but it kind of became a thing. Nothing too personal but it was more of a ‘oh, have you tried this? Oh what was your experience with that?’_

_You weren’t with many people before Phinks, so it was more Feitan throwing out some of his own knowledge of the topic. Some of it was too hardcore for you to even consider but it was interesting nonetheless._

_“Oh no, we haven’t,” Phinks could imagine you smiling and waving your hand dismissively. “Its something I’ve been curious about but I… I don’t think that would be something he’d be interested in…”_

_“I figured so,” Feitan said, taking a sip of tea. “He definitely seems like the type to be all talk, all vanilla. He acts like he’s hard and shit when really he’s only comfortable with ever being in a top position like missionary.”_

“ _Feitan I…” you coughed. “People have different preferences…”_

_Feitan chuckled, and Phinks could imagine the Feitan’s smug eyes peeking from his coat collar. “I feel a little bad for you, Y/N. He’s probably so caught up in preserving his pride he wont even consider thinking outside of the box-”_

_“I AM NOT!” Phinks leapt out of his hiding place, not willing to take this slander any longer. You were startled by his sudden appearance, just wondering how long he had been there. Now it was your turn to be flushed red, knowing that most likely he had been listening in on your conversation for awhile._ _Phinks took several breathes, collecting himself. “I…. I’ll do it! I’m not scared of some piece of plastic-”_

_“Silicone.” Feitan smirked._

_“Whatever!” Phinks said. “I’m not afraid of taking a good hard p-p-pegging! Just watch me! I’ll take it better than any other man here!”_

_And with that Phinks marched out of the kitchen huffing to himself. He didn't even see the devious little look on Feitan’s face as you ran after him_.

~~~~

After that interaction, there was no real use talking Phinks out of it. Once he accepted a challenge, he was never going to back out. With many failed attempts at getting him to reconsider, you relented. You weren’t lying to Feitan - it was something that you were curious about. But it wasn’t something that you were so curious about that you would try and coerce your partner into doing it. But that man was determined, so there was really nothing you could do about it but sigh and shrug. 

If Phinks really was going through this, you wanted to ensure that he would be as comfortable as possible. It might not be the most comfortable thing to discuss, but you didn’t want to leave the poor man traumatized. So you did about a month of researching on the topic. What sort of products were good, what equipment was recommended for beginners, what techniques would help, etc. Occasionally Phinks would peek in, but then he would make some excuse and leave the room. 

That was how you ended up in this predicament.

You glanced back at Phinks. His bottom lip tight and thin as he put on the façade of bravery. Puffing out his chest like a bird. Though you saw that mask immediately drop when you finally pulled out the toy in question.

You knew no matter what size you got, it would have intimidated him. You settled on a strap that was about five inches. You didn’t want to get him something too large for obvious reasons, but also not something too small to where he wouldn’t be able to feel pleasure at all. After grabbing a bottle of lube you headed over the bed. Setting the toy and lube on the side you gently settled yourself between Phink’s legs. He was breathing faster and harder now, digging his nails into his arm. 

The key was to try and get him to relax, or at least try to get his mind off of his worries. Reaching behind yourself, you unclipped your bra and threw it to the side. Immediately his eyes wandered to your bare breasts. The way he would still blush when he saw your naked body was rather adorable to you. Leaning in close, you pressed your chest against his, wrapping your arms around his waist. Placing your foreheads together, you gave him a gentle, reassuring smile. "You can always say no, okay babe?“ You said softly, rubbing your hands on his broad shoulders. Admiring him and humming softly. "Just tell me when to stop.” 

Closing the shrinking gap between you two, you closed your eyes and pressed your lips softly against his. Phinks strong arms wrapped around your waist and instinctively held you tight. His lips were slight chapped but soft, and he tasted faintly of the cigarette he smoked earlier. Touches wandering, his calloused hands scratching your thighs in ways that made the you shiver. Pulling you onto his lap, you began to dry hump against one another. You could feel his erection grow and press against your own growing wetness beneath your panties.

It would have been easy enough to get caught up in the moment. But you had to pull away. Cupping his face in your hands, you couldn’t help but admire how his eyes looked at you in longing. Phinks let out a whine, seemingly disappointed that the heated makeout session had abruptly ended. You chuckled at this. No matter how terrifying he might have been to others, he would always be your goofy and needy boyfriend. Pressing a kiss against his forehead, you whispered, "Don’t worry… tonight is all about you darling…”

You pressed another kiss against his lips, sliding your fingers through his hair. Gently you tousled the blonde locks from the usual slicked back look. Your lips moved down his neck, lips tenderly sucking on that sweet spot that made him involuntarily moan. Hands and lips wandered to his pecs as you moved downward, then his abs. By the time you reached his arousal, precum had soaked through his underwear.

“So excited…” you hummed. Helping him out of the last bit of clothing he wore, flinging the piece of cloth over your shoulder. His member standing at full attention. It was thick, girthy and drenched in precum. Wrapping your hand around it, it was slick enough to move inside your fist with ease. Beginning to stroke his length, gaging his reactions. Phinks looked like he was trying to hold it together, but his breath became more ragged as your hand moved faster up and down. When you deemed that he was ready, your lips finally wrapped themselves around his head, he almost lost it right then and there. Slowly you worked up a rhythm, and by the time you had the entirety of his cock in your mouth he was already a hot mess.

He tried to reach for your head, but you graciously swatted it away. Pulling off with a pop, you looked him straight in the eye. “No no… just lay back and relax baby… I’ll be taking very good care of you tonight…” 

The tone of your voice made his spine shiver in anticipation, The longer you toyed with his cock in your mouth, the more heated and pliant he became. From his flushed face to they way he gasped and moaned, “Oh Y/N….. babe…. fuck…. please Y/N….” When you made eye contact, you could see the lust hazing his vision. He was really getting into it now.

After a few more bobs you pulled off his length, licking your lips. Deeming him relaxed enough, you popped open the lube, pouring it onto two of your fingers. With your free hand you gently rubbed his thigh.

"Phinks… I’m going to start with one finger. Are you ready…?“

Even in his clouded lust he tensed. After a few moments he exhaled. "Okay…. go for it hun.”

You really wondered if he would be okay. Sliding back up beside him, you kissed his heated cheek. “I’ll make sure to go slow…. okay?” You reassured. He only grunted an inaudible response, but nodded. 

Your first finger found it’s way to the outer rim, and you could feel Phinks squirming. Softly you circled and teased the rim before applying pressure. His breathes were shaky but you kissed his forehead and whispered sweet words into his ear. Eventually you were able to push past his tension and get your entire finger inside.

"How is it?”

“F-fine…” he muttered, putting his head into your neck.

“Okay. I’m going to start moving it…”

Slowly, you pumped your finger in and out. At first it was difficult and you had to pause once or twice to get Phinks to relax or add more lube. You did your best to remember the way he would use his own fingers on you to use as a reference. Though that got you aroused and you almost lost focus for a moment. After a few more pumps, you began to add the second finger. He let out a groan into your shoulder, squirming again.“Shhh babe,” you whispered. “I know its uncomfortable, but if I don’t stretch you out properly it will hurt even more later on…” You could feel him nodding in understanding. 

At first it was just gently pumping your fingers in and out, then gradually scissoring him open. By then he was getting used to it, his uncomfortable groans slowly began to turn into repressed moans. You made sure to give him attention by giving him rewarding pecks on the cheek, forehead, and anywhere on his face which you could reach while quietly praising him. 

“I-I think…. I’m ready…” he managed between pants. 

Stroking his hair out of his face you nodded. Drawing your fingers out as you sat up. He let out a noise, which surprised you a bit. You grinned. “Aw, is your hole already feeling lonely?”

“S-shut it!” He said, hiding his face in a pillow. You could tell he seemed to enjoy that fingering more than he wanted to let on. But you decided to relent on your teasing. Putting some distance between you do, you began to prep for the main event. You could his golden eyes following your movements as you slid your panties off. He let out a purr. “Mmm… maybe if we aren’t too tired after I can have a go at that.”

“Down, dog,” you said, rolling your eyes. But you were glad at least that Phinks was able to maintain his crass humor. That told you he wasn’t hating this so far. He looked cute hugging the pillow close to him as he stared at you. Normally Phinks was never this soft and vulnerable looking in bed, so it was actually a nice change. Even if the pegging wasn’t a success, at least you knew that fingering could be a future option for you two.

Phinks squeezed the pillow a little tighter as you finally got the strap on, the nervousness somewhat returning to his face. Though this time he didn't seem as tense. Perhaps the fingering had relaxed him a bit.

You made sure that the strap was secure around your hips. Then you began to coat it in as much lube as you could. “Are you sure you’re ready? We can stop here if you’re not ready.” You said, crawling back on the bed.

“O-Of course I’m ready!” Phinks said, scowling. But he squeezed the pillow tighter, glancing away from you. “But… um… just go slow… ‘kay?” His voice grew small and quiet at that last part.

You nodded. Phinks’s breath hitched as you spread his legs open, exposing his lubed-up hole. Leaning in, you pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m going in now… if you want me to stop-“

“J-just do it already before I back out!”

You nodded, and with his consent, you began to move your hips. Positioning the strap-on so it was lined up with his hole. You teased the tip around it before you began to push inside. Phinks instinctively tightened up, but you were patient in getting him to unwind. Burying his face in the pillow, his noises were muffled as you slowly slid deeper inside him. You adjusted the angle of your hips, but as you were moving around he suddenly let out a yelp, head shooting up from the pillow. Immediately the color from your face drained at the thought of you accidentally hurting him. “Oh god Phinks I’m so sorry!” You panicked, completely stopping your movements. “Do you need me to pull out-“

“D-don’t…” He was quaking. That was when you managed to collect yourself and were able to properly observe Phink’s state. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, but he didn’t seem hurt. His face down his shoulders were a bright red. The blonde was trembling, but he looked up at you with longing eyes. “I-I don’t know why… but the way you moved just now got me even more horny…” He muttered sheepishly. Trying to keep his voice together but it was obvious that whatever happened really shook him up.

It took awhile for you to process in your brain what happened. But when it clicked, you beamed brightly. “I found your sweet spot…” You murmured. A feeling of pride blooming your chest. By a stroke of luck, you found exactly where Phinks toe-curling spot was. And now you were going to utilize that knowledge to the best of your abilities. “Okay… I won’t stop moving then…” You said, slowly withdrawing your hips before thrusting in. This made him moan loudly, bucking his hips. It wasn’t long before Phinks lost the pillow entirely, wrapping his arms around your shoulders as you began to thrust deep into that one spot. His breathes were ragged, but the noises he made were so sweet - it encouraged you to go faster. “You’re doing such a good job darling… just let me do all the work here to make you feel good tonight…” You murmured into his ear, leaning into him as pushed deeper inside him. 

“Oh god Y/N!” he managed to choke out, tears of pleasure streaming down his face. He looked so defenseless in this position, getting the living daylights plowed out of him as you began to increase your pace. He continually called out your name, and his sweet tone of voice made your heart flutter. Seeing him like this made you want to hold and protect this man.

The Phinks Magkav you knew was a strong and resilient man. You needed those traits to be able to survive a place like Meteor City and the lifestyle of a Class-A Bounty. But even the most hardened of people had their most vulnerable moments. You knew Phinks never liked to be seen as fragile, so this moment was extra special to you. In this moment, you just wanted him to let everything go. To forget everything troublesome that was happening in his life in this moment as he was safe in your embrace. He was gasping and moaning that he was close, which made you increase your pace. Wrapping your hand around his member, you stroked in rhythm with your thrusts.

It wasn’t long until you finally felt Phinks’s thick, creamy release. 

~~~~

It took awhile for Phinks to recooperate from his orgasm. But that was what aftercare was for.

The one thing you learned from this experience was that the Spider was quite clingy, but you didn’t mind. You indulged in his need for cuddling, giving him kisses and praises about how good he was. The way he looked a you as he laid his head on your breasts was like a puppy. It made you coo and dote over him even more.

As much as you wanted to stay in that position forever, you knew that someone was going to have to clean you both up. The one thing that didn’t change was how much Phinks came on both of you. After you managed to regretfully separate from him (though you reassured him that you would be back) you got a hot damp cloth to wipe both of you down. It was a bit hard considering how Phinks held onto you like a koala as soon as you came into arms reach again, but since it was so cute you didn’t mind much at all.

By the time you had finished, he had fallen asleep. It was interesting to see how for once his eyebrow ridges weren’t scrunched up but completely relaxed. You laid down next to him, observing his sleeping, blissed out face. It made your heart bloom knowing that you were able to make him feel so good.

Perhaps this would not be a regular thing. But maybe one day out of the blue Phinks would give you that sheepish look that he always gave you when he wanted to ask for something. He would probably say something along the lines of “Hey, Y/N…. could we do _that_ tonight?” The thought made you chuckle. Even if you never did this again, just the experience was something fond to look back on. To be honest, perhaps it brought you two even closer together if that was even possible.

Guess you would have to thank Feitan tomorrow. 


	4. Lip Tint [Chrollo x GN Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to try out a new lip product you had bought. Chrollo was a bit impatient for some affection as you were putting on your makeup and now he has to pay the price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet fic idea I had. Don’t take it too seriously.

You hummed, excitedly glancing at the shade of coral orange lip tint that you had ~~stolen~~ bought from a small cosmetic store you had visited when you were in town. The brand was one of your favorites so you were excited to see if it would look good. The packaging was cute, and they even claimed that it would last for six hours without drying your lips. You doubted the claim, but if it made you look cute at least that would count. 

Slowly you swiped it on, starting from the center of your lips before fanning outward. Gently patting your ring finger on your lips to smooth it out. When your work was done you took a step back and took a look in the mirror. You smiled, happy to see how the shade matched you fairly well. 

“Y/N? Ah, this is where you’ve been…” Turning around, you smiled to see your lover, leaning against the door frame. Chrollo wearing his signature coat and his hair slicked back, making the tattoo on his forehead even more prominent. “Pakunoda told me that you had returned to base but you didn’t even bother to tell me hello~”

“Sorry sorry,” you said, playfully apologetic. Leaning in and wrapping your arms around him. “I just got a lil something for myself and got a bit excited to try it…” 

Chrollo smiled. Considering how grueling being in the Troupe could be at times, he enjoyed the times when you could be happy. Brushing your cheek he leaned in. “Well, as an apology, could I have a kiss?” His silver eyes deep and alluring as your noses were close enough to touch. 

“Wait, Chrollo,” You said with reluctance, trying to push him back. As much as having a kiss from him would have been nice, perhaps while your lip product was drying might have not been the best time. “My lips are still-” 

“A thief does not wait,” He said. And before you could eek out a protest, his lips descended upon yours. All worries washed away, and you leaned forward into the kiss. His lips were just so soft and welcoming. Gently Chrollo leaned you against the counter, trapping you between his arms. Since you couldn’t run your hands through his hair, you settled for sliding them down his firm pecs. 

No matter how many times you two kissed, it always felt magical. You were left in a dreamy haze as eventually you pulled away from each other. 

“Oh shit.” 

You were immediately snapped out of your love trance by your own words as you saw the results of your kiss. 

Chrollo looked at you in confusion. “Is something a matter Y/N?”

You bit your lip. “Chrollo… I told you that my lips didn’t dry yet…”

Realization was slow, but when it hit him he glanced in the mirror. Fingers tracing his lips as he observed your shared handiwork. Now you two were matching with coral orange lips. 

Now, there were very few things that Chrollo didn’t look good in. He was just that naturally handsome. But the vibrant orange lip tint contrasting with his dark outfit and pale complexion was… something.

“This isn’t an issue,” Chrollo said with his usual calm voice. Reaching for one of your wipes. “I’ll just wipe it off.” 

The first time, and even the second time it didn’t register. But when Chrollo tried to swipe at the lip tint for a third time and it still didn’t event budge, he began to realize that he had a problem. Slowly he turned to you. 

“Y/N…. I have a meeting with the Troupe in ten minutes.” 

“That’s why I told you to wait!” You sighed, going over. Taking another removal product, you tried in vain to remove the orange concoction off his lips. But it just. Wouldn’t. _BUDGE_. 

After five minutes of trying, you threw your hands up in defeat. Chrollo maintained his cool on the outside, but you could tell that the man inwardly was baffled. “So this is the power of makeup… how peculiar…”

“Yes it is,” you said. Pushing him out the door. “And now you must live with the consequences of mishandling such power. Now go to your meeting, the Troupe awaits your elegance.” 

~~~~

Suffice to say, Chrollo tried his best to maintain as if nothing was going on during his meeting. But as he spoke, he could tell by the expressions on the members faces that they were thinking some things. 

Bonolenov and Nobunaga were squinting at their leader, trying to figure out what was so… different? Uvogin and Phinks were both trying to hold in their laughs, which proved even more difficult when they happened to make eye contact with each other. They didn’t burst out, but their shoulders were shaking more violently. Shalnark really thought Chrollo didn’t notice him taking a inconspicuous photo of him with his phone. 

And Pakunoda. Oh sweet Pakunoda. After the meeting was finished and Chrollo just wanted to leave the area to try resolve his predicament, she gently said to him. “Perhaps a different shade? I’m sure a red or a deep pink would look nice on you.” 

Suffice to say, Chrollo would think twice before kissing you when you wore that shade of orange ever again.


	5. Jocks (Nobunaga x Fem!Reader x Phinks; College AU) [1/3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a couple months now you’ve been in a poly relationship with two star athletes at your university - Phinks and Nobunaga. Now they’re ready to take your relationship to the next step, but are you ready for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my self indulgent break from writing O' This Tangled Web We Weave. I’m really exposing myself and my tastes huh? 
> 
> I broke this up into three parts. This is more of an introductory/setting the stage so there’s only going to be some mildly suggestive themes, but if you want to go straight to the 18+ action, that will be in part 2 and 3 once I upload them. Also again this is just pure self-indulgence for my love of both of these men *hides face under hands* Anyway I hope some of you can find some enjoyment in this. 
> 
> CWs (not so much this chapter though): Threesome, Oral (both m and f receiving), Dirty Talk (mild degradation), Virginity Loss/Reader’s First time, cum play

It began with meeting Nobunaga. Both of you were history majors that shared quite a few classes together, though it wasn’t until last semester when you were paired up for a project that you two began talking. The man was reserved yet friendly when you first encountered him. But under that calm front was an utter goofball and a man highly passionate about his major. He apparently was also the captain of the university kendo team - which you didn’t even realize was a thing on campus until he told you. Kendo was Nobunaga’s other passion, and he loved talking about various practices of swordsmanship (and he even more appreciated the fact that you didn’t let your eyes glaze over as he talked but instead you actually listened and were engaged in the conversation). Sometimes if he could, he would invite you to his matches, which you always cheered him on from the sidelines. 

Through Nobunaga you had met Phinks. They were roommates, sharing a large apartment with two other men - Uvogin and Feitan. Yet it was the blond who caught your attention. He was like an odd yet happy medium between the other two. He wasn’t as loud and boisterous as Uvogin, but he wasn’t as closed off and hostile as Feitan. At first you thought the archaeology major was a grump, but one day after you offered to tutor him in a subject he was struggling in you realized that was just his face. Granted, he was sort of a grump and was rather curt when you first met him. But he had a cocky attitude that managed to be endearing. Under that smirk was a man who just needed to be understood and listened to. He was a very well-known boxer, and like Nobunaga would invite you to his matches often. Sometimes it would be hard to watch, but Phinks would always look over and wink at you, reassuring you that he would get his victory. 

You couldn’t exactly figure out if you started having feelings for one of them or both of them first, but you did remember the first time that you really began to consider your feelings for both of them. It was during winter break when the boys had a holiday party at their place. There was a lot of people and a lot more drinks. At this point you were very close to them - inseparable perhaps. 

Phinks had his arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to his warm broad chest as he laughed loudly with his friends. You were even stuck under a mistletoe Uvogin strategically put over you and Nobunaga. Nobunaga scolded his friend, but the big guy wouldn’t let it go. At this point you were all drunk, so inhibitions were not much of a thing at this point. But Nobunaga just settled for planting a tiny kiss on your head, muttering an apology for his friend’s behavior and a happy holidays. 

At the time, you didn’t think much of it. But the next few days after that, your mind began to wander. Every time you thought or were near them, you felt your heart thud faster and your face turn warm. 

You thought perhaps it was perception skewed by your feelings, but you swore that there had been a slight change in behavior. Phinks had always thrown his arm around your shoulder, but now his grasp around you seemed to linger a bit longer even when you needed to part ways. When you talked with Nobunaga over coffee, the eye contact you two maintained seemed to last a few seconds longer than it normally would. 

Those moments made your heart skip a beat, made you think ‘what if...?’ But those brief moments of fantastical bliss were brought down by reality. Even if this wasn’t you just thinking too much into it, what could the implications mean? What if they both had feelings for you? You could only choose one, right? The thought of possibly ruining the friendship between you three because of silly crush made you more upset than the thought of them not reciprocating your feelings at all. So you decided to swallow down those feelings. Pretend they didn’t exist and just put on your best smile. 

* * *

You made your way to their apartment, bringing back some textbooks that you had borrowed from Nobunaga. He told you that he would be home that day so that you could just come in once you arrived. That was a norm between you two. Though usually he was in the living room when he was expecting you. So when you saw the area deserted, you thought that was strange. Perhaps he was in his room? 

Your hunch that he was upstairs seemed to be right, as you heard faint muffled noises coming from there. But he wasn’t even in his room. _Did he forget?_ You thought to yourself. Nobunaga wasn’t usually the forgetful type. Though when you heard the sounds again, you realized it was coming from Phinks’s room. 

It sounded like Phinks’s voice. Maybe he roped Nobunaga into playing a video game with him. Or maybe it was just Phinks. If it was the latter, you could ask him where Nobunaga went. You hefted the books in your arms, walking towards the blond’s room. 

“Naga.... fuck...”

You froze. That was Phinks alright. And judging by his use of the other man’s nickname that meant that Nobunaga must have been with him too. But why did his tone sound so... strange? 

Curiosity piqued, you made your way quietly towards Phinks’s room. The door was slightly ajar. The noises becoming clearer as you got closer. You only heard Phinks’s voice. Usually Nobunaga was quite talkative, so it was strange to not hear him reciprocating in the conversation. You slowly peeked into the door, wondering what the heck was going on. 

Your eyes never shot open so wide so fast. 

Phinks was sitting on the edge of his bed, tanned skinned flushed and sweating profusely. He had shed off the tracksuit jacket he normally wore, the sweat stains visible from beneath his tank top. His legs were spread open, and sitting between them was... _Nobunaga_?! You knew that long, silky black hair from anywhere and yet it still took you several moments to process who it was.

There were soft, wet sucking noises that came from where Nobunaga was. While you weren’t very experienced at all, you certainly were not naïve. 

“Fuck... Naga... don’t fucking stop...!” Phinks groaned, fingers buried deep into Nobunaga’s hair. It looked like the boxer wanted to thrust faster, but the swordsman held his hips down with ease, controlling the pace at which he bobbed his head. The noises coming from his mouth were lewd and wet, just quietly groaning as he continued to suck off Phinks-

_THUD!_

Your heart dropped alongside with those textbooks, which had slipped out of your sweaty hands just as fast as Phinks’s member came out of Nobunaga’s mouth. 

The deer-in-the-headlights look you all gave each other would have been comical had it not been for the situation. The silence was heavy, and none of you even dared move a muscle. 

Eventually, it was Nobunaga who awkwardly coughed. Glancing at you with a flushed look on his cheeks. “Y/N, I swear we can explain-”

“N-n-no! It’s fine I get it!” You stuttered, face aflush as you tried to hide it behind your hands. Some might have been upset or heartbroken to see that their crush(es) was being intimate with someone else. Yet you weren’t upset. You were just baffled and trying to still put together what you just saw. You hadn’t realized that these two had any chemistry together. It made your mind swirl with a thousand questions and you almost felt your legs give out from the stress right then and there. “I-I... um.... your textbooks.... um... I think I’ll wait downstairs...” 

And that you did. Somehow without tripping down the stairs or anything really you managed to make your way onto their sofa and sit there. At this point, your mind had blanked out. That was the only way you could keep yourself from passing out from the shock. 

It felt like eternity before the two men came down the stairs. Both looking equally befuddled and embarrassed. Eventually they both took a seat on the sofa, one of the men on either side of you. 

“Um...” Nobunaga muttered. “Thanks for returning my textbooks Y/N... I forgot you were coming over...” 

You looked at the carpet. Oh how interesting the patterns looked right now. “N-no problem...” You tried to figure out what you could say next. After all, what you just saw in that room couldn’t go unaddressed. Licking your lips nervously, you managed to eek out, “S...so... when did this...?” Motioning between Nobunaga and Phinks. 

“For about a few months...” Nobunaga said. 

“I see...”

“We wanted to tell you earlier but we just never found the right timing,” Nobunaga said, letting out a frustrated sigh. “This definitely wasn’t the way we wanted you to find out either, but here we are I guess.” 

“I-It’s okay...” You said, coming to terms with it. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone if you’re not open about it yet-”

“Oh fuck it Naga!” You jumped as Phinks threw his hands up in the air. “I can’t take it anymore! Let’s just tell her already! I’m tired of this pussy-footing around!”

You looked between the two. What else more could they tell you aside from the fact they were dating? Now you were really concerned where this conversation was going. “Phinks, what is going on-”

“We like you Y/N!” 

Phinks was breathing hard, face as red as it had been before. The man was sweating and shaking. The boxer was grasping his knees tightly, as if steadying or restraining himself. His golden eyes glowed with a fierce intensity, but after knowing him for so long you saw something else underneath it. He was scared. 

“Look I know we’ve only known you for a short time, but we both really, really like you,” Phinks said after managing to catch his breath. “And I get it, maybe you don’t like the idea of being with two guys who suck each other’s dicks. But Nobunaga and I... we like each other, but we also like you.” 

Now it was your turn to turn red. Yes, the confession was rather blunt and sudden, but that was Phinks. He wasn’t a man that could sugar coat things or say it in the most poetic way. He just said things to get his point across. 

“Y/N,” You turned to look at Nobunaga. Out of the three of you, he appeared the calmest. “We want to be in this relationship with you together, but we understand if this isn’t the sort of relationship that you want. But we want you to know our feelings at least, even if you can’t accept them.” Even with such a composed voice, there was a slight quaver at the end. 

They.... they both liked you. Your heart began to tighten. Sure, this was a slightly unexpected development, but it was a lot better than you thought it was going to go. The emotions that you kept bottled up inside you alongside the overwhelming sense of happiness began to cause currents of sensations that you weren’t ready for. Your eyes felt hot as slowly tears began to trickle down your face. 

“Oh fuck,” Phinks said. “Y/N, please don’t-”

“I-I like you... the both of you...” you managed between hiccups and sobs. Trying to furiously rub away the tears to no avail. “I-I just didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship...” You continued to sob, unable to reign in your emotions. 

A pair of arms wrapped around you. You heard Nobunaga shushing you and felt him rock you back and forth. His strong yet gentle embrace helped you calm down a bit. Phinks wrapped his arms around you as well, arms overlapping with the swordsman. In any other circumstance, you might have complained how squishy it was. But at the moment, it was your sense of comfort and the only thing keeping you from going through another round of tears again. 

“Do you really mean it Y/N?” Phinks asked, pulling away. Lifting your face with his hand. Eyes staring intently at yours. “Do you really want us?” Without the slightest bit of hesitation you nodded, your throat still too tight from crying to speak. The blond smirked, pulling you closer. 

“Good, because we won’t be letting you go anytime soon.” 

His lips pressed against yours. Your eyes were wide, but eventually you fell into the kiss, His fingers moving away from your chin, clasping the side of your face instead. Phinks’s easily slid his tongue in your mouth. Your tongues rolled around together. He tasted of spices and a little bit like tobacco. Phinks might have not been your first kiss, but he definitely was one of the best. 

When you pulled away, you felt out of breath. However, you didn’t have much time to take in Phinks’s satisifed grin as you felt yourself tugged into the other direction. Now Nobunaga’s lips were on yours. His kiss was much more gentle, tasting like bittersweet tea. Gently he nibbled on your bottom lip, and you could feel him chuckle as you let out an involuntary mewl. 

You felt yourself getting a bit light headed as Nobunaga pulled away from you. In just a matter of an hour you went from strictly adhering to be platonic with these two men to becoming their girlfriend. The exhaustion of your mixed emotions took a toll on you, and you fell into Nobunaga. The man chuckled, kissing you on the cheek before you both snuggled against Phinks, who didn’t seem to mind at all having two people lie on top of him. 

Not much else was exchanged between the three of you. At this point you only enjoyed the company of each other. Eyes heavy you fell asleep, the other two following along not long after. 

You three slept there for hours before you were awoken by Uvogin and Feitan, the former screaming “FINALLY.” 


	6. Jocks (Nobunaga x Fem!Reader x Phinks; College AU) [2/3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a couple months now you’ve been in a poly relationship with two star athletes at your university - Phinks and Nobunaga. Now they’re ready to take your relationship to the next step, but are you ready for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... I think I’m going to need to douse myself in some holy water and go to confessional after writing this.
> 
> CWs: Threesome, Oral (both m and f receiving), Dirty Talk (mild degradation), Virginity Loss/Reader’s First time, some cum play

It had been two months since the three of you started officially dating. For convenience sake, you kept the relationship low key out in public. No one would have suspected that you were dating both of them - when you were out and about it just looked like a trio of friends having fun. 

Now, behind closed doors, that was a different story. 

At first they had taken the relationship rather slow with you. It was just cute little kisses and cuddles together. They wanted to gently ease you into this relationship - especially when they found out that you lacked in experience when it came to the dating department. Phinks and Nobunaga didn’t want to scare you off, so they made sure to keep themselves and each other in check. 

Yet that sweet little innocence could last only so long around people you had strong emotions toward. Eventually, those chaste kisses would turn into heated makeout sessions, and those group cuddles that the three of you would share had a bit more... friction. 

You hadn’t gone all the way yet, but the way things were going it probably wouldn’t be long until that cord of tension would snap under the pressure. 

On occasion after makeout sessions, one of them would have a hard time calming down their erections. It was usually Phinks who had this issue. If he couldn’t get himself to calm down in a minute or two, he quietly go to the bathroom to finish himself off. Sometimes he would grab Nobunaga to ‘help’ him, and the groans and the soft sucking noises you could hear echoing through the bathroom walls left little to the imagination. 

They explained they did that because they didn’t want you to feel pressured by watching them. At first you were a little grateful that they took your consent into consideration. But the more it happened the more curious you became. You weren’t completely innocent in the mind - you had watched a couple of adult films here and there. Yet you wondered how it would feel like. When you had grinded against them, you could feel how big they were through the fabric. 

Your mind wandered to wondering how the shape of the member would fit into your mouth, how the weight of it would press against your tongue as it would slip back and forth. How they would work up the pace, your saliva and their precum mixing together to create an obscene mess before they finally wrapped their fingers into your hair and pressed forward, releasing their hot white liquid down your throat. The thought of it made your thighs press together and your core becoming moist from the fantasies you had. 

You felt embarrassed about these thoughts, but you couldn’t help it. And you knew that Phinks and Nobunaga wanted more and more of you, as much as they tried to restrain themselves. You could feel it in the way the kissed you more fervently, and how their touches became more explorative. Just the other day Phinks’s hand boldly slid up your shirt, sucking hickies onto your neck as his hand desperately groped and squeezed at your breast through your bra. Sometimes when you kissed Nobunaga, he would slide his hands down your hips, shyly groping your ass. They wanted you just as much as you wanted them. But they weren’t going to press any further unless you wanted it. 

And you really wanted it. 

Your opportunity came when Phinks was about to his usual finishing off in the bathroom. He made the tell tale eyes at Nobunaga, but just before they could leave you grabbed Phinks’s hand. “W-wait!” You exclaimed, a bit louder than you intended. 

Phinks's head snapped back towards you, somewhat alarmed. “Y-Y/N? Is everything okay?” 

Immediately you felt your face heat up, and if it was physically possible you would have been definitely sure that steam was coming off of you. You looked down at your knees, lips pursed together as you gathered your courage. “P-Phinks... can.... can I please be the one to help you out today?” 

Your words and the sweet innocent tone you said them in made the blond immediately turn cherry red. His mouth moving but nothing came out. 

Nobunaga had to snap Phinks’s out of his shock. “Phinks! Stop acting like a carp out of water!” Then Nobunaga looked at you, grasping your shoulder. “Are you sure blossom?” There was a hint of lust in his voice, but also he made sure to let you know that if you wanted to back out you could. 

You nodded slowly. “I-I’ve been thinking about it... a lot actually... and... I really wanted to try.” 

You could feel the desire radiating of off both of them, and honestly that gave you the encouragement to go through with it. With Nobunaga and Phinks you knew that you would be okay. 

The boxer quickly sat back on the bed. He slipped off his shirt, revealing his very well-toned body. The sight of it was drool-worthy. Nobunaga gave you a kiss on the cheek, whispering, “Don’t worry, I’ll be here to help you.” Giving your shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He tied up his hair into a ponytail, the sight making you laugh just a little as he seemed to be taking this very seriously. 

You glanced between the two of them, and you felt a bit more bold. Slipping off your own tank top, you dropped it to the side. You could feel both of their eyes on you as you began to undo your bra as well. Under the pressure, your fingers fumbled and you quietly cursed to yourself as you couldn’t figure out how to undo the clasp. 

Phinks reached out to you, yanking you in his lap. “Leave it to me babe,” he said, ending the sentence with a growl in your ear which made you shiver. His broad fingers nimbly undid the clasp in no time, and he tossed the article of clothing over his shoulder. Immediately you felt self-conscious, hands flying over your chest. But Phinks quickly grabbed your wrists, leaning into to kiss your neck. You shivered as you felt your bare chest press against his, his skin feeling extra warm. One hand released your wrist and reached out to play with one of your mounds, causing you to whimper as his calloused hands just teasingly scraped against your nipple. 

Nobunaga cleared his throat. Looking at your bare chest with equal desire but also wanting to get started. Phinks chuckled, murmuring “Someone’s jealous..” But he relented - not before kissing each breast and saying “see you girls later” - and let you off his lap. Nobunaga gently laid out a blanket on the floor in front of Phinks, motioning for you to kneel on it. You thought it was rather sweet that he did this, and when you got down next to him, you pressed a little kiss on his cheek.

By now Phink’s pants were down his ankles, and he was only left in his boxers. Those were quickly removed as well, and soon enough you were faced with Phinks’s member, which now stood at full attention (and a lot bigger looking than you imagined it to be). The swordsman saw your hesitation, and gently kissed you. “Hey, don’t worry little blossom. I’ll go first. And if you change your mind that is completely fine.” Rubbing your back soothingly, which made you feel better. 

His attention then went to Phinks. Assuming his position between the boxer’s legs, his long fingers skimmed the other’s muscled thighs. His stubble tickling the tanned skin as he gave Phinks a few loving pecks. “Mmm you seem extra excited today... is it because Y/N is watching?” 

“J-Just shut up and get on with it Naga-” Phinks let out a strangled groan as Nobunaga’s hands wrapped around his length, slowly stroking it. 

Nobunaga grinned. “Patience patience, Phinksy,” he tease, sticking out tongue and dragging it from the base of Phink’s cock to the very tip. Lips teasing suckling the tip before letting his lips travel downward. Gradually bobbing his head downward until he reached the base. Groaning a bit as the head hit his throat, which caused the blond to let out a few curses. You watched this go on, feeling both turned on but also closely observing how Nobunaga expertly took Phinks’s length in his mouth. 

Eventually, Nobunaga pulled off with a wet pop. Motioning for you to take his place. He had gotten Phinks nice and wet for you. He scowled at Phinks. “Be gentle now with her now, Phinks.” 

“Of course!” Phinks snapped back, a bit annoyed at Nobunaga’s hovering. But he looked back you, seeing your sweet, unsure face and gulped. “Um, Y/N... if I get too rough just slap my knee or somethin’ kay babe?” 

You nodded, “Okay...” Glancing at it, you nervously took in its size before deciding it was now or never. Shyly, you kissed the tip. Sucking it softly, you could taste a bit of Phinks’s precum on your tongue. It was... different but it wasn’t awful. You could feel and hear Phinks’s sharp inhales, so you took that as a good sign to continue. You could taste Nobunaga mixed with Phinks’s own unique taste as you slowly began to move your head up and down, trying to get as far as you could down his length. You bashfully looked up at Phinks. His gold eyes flickering as he tried to keep himself together. 

“Fuck~” He groaned. “God I only dreamed of having your cute little mouth around my cock... your sweet little lips stretched around it... your wet little tongue...” Slowly he began to buck his hips, thighs shaking a little as he tried to keep his feet rooted to the floor. “Oh fuck Y/N....” 

You blushed at Phinks’s words. So he had been thinking about you sucking him off? It made you wonder how many times he had jacked himself off, thinking about you sucking him off instead. It sort of made you wish that you had asked to do this sooner. You decided that you wanted to make him feel even more pleasure, trying to bob your head a little faster and moaning softly. It seemed to work as Phinks began to groan and swear even more. 

You shuddered as you felt Nobunaga come behind you. Pressing wet kisses against your shoulder. “Its okay if you can’t take him all right now... that takes practice...” You let out a squeak as his hands reached up and began to fondle your breasts, giving them squeezes and rolling them around. Like Phinks, his hands were also rough and calloused, causing an electrifying friction against the soft skin of your breasts and your sensitive nipples. His hands were rough from years of working with various sword hilts, yet the roughness only worked so deliciously against you. “Now, make sure to breathe through your nose little blossom, I don’t want you passing out.” 

The soft slurping noises that came from your mouth were so lewd and obscene, slowly building up your pace and making Phinks into a moaning incoherent mess. His fingers held your head close as he began to buck into your mouth. He relented when he would accidentally smack the back of your throat a bit too hard. But eventually his pace became more desperate and sloppy as he continuously groaned that he was so so close. 

You were experiencing pleasure from both Phinks thrusting into your mouth with nearly reckless abandon and Nobunaga’s expert hands toying with your breasts and sucking your neck. You shifted your hips, feeling so hot and wet down there. 

Eventually, Phinks let out a warning groan. Before you could process what he said, he was already cumming in your mouth. Shot after shot of fresh hot seed splashing into your mouth. You struggled, trying to keep it in your mouth, but your inexperience caused it to leak from your lips and drip onto the floor. Phinks was heaving hard from his orgasm, only managing a faint “sorry” between breaths as his member fell limply out of your mouth. 

The taste was foreign to you, and you weren’t quite sure what to do. Did you spit it out? Did you swallow? It didn’t taste terrible but was it wise to ingest it? You didn’t dwell long on the question as Nobunaga turned your head, smashing your lips together. You both were moaning into the kiss, his hands still squeezing and kneading your breasts as slid his tongue against yours. You felt him lick some of the cum out of your mouth, making you flush hard. 

“Good job on your first try, Y/N,” he cooed with praise, kissing your head. You smiled a bit, but let out a squeak of surprise as he lifted you up and threw you on the bed. He hovered over you, licking his lips with an insatiable hunger in his eyes. His hands trailing down from your breasts, sliding over your tummy, and then just stopping right at the waistband of your shorts. “Since you did such a good job, how about we give you a little reward...?” 

Immediately panic set in. You weren’t sure if you were ready to go that far yet, even if minutes ago you were so eager to suck on Phinks’s cock. Nobunaga saw the look on your face and was quick to say, “Oh no no, not that yet. I’m sorry blossom I should have clarified!” Now it was his turn to look sheepish and shy. “I just... would you mind if I ate you out?”

You relaxed a little, but you still were a bit tentative. Though you were curious, and the though of having a man as experienced but gentle as Nobunaga didn’t sound like the worst idea. “O-okay...” you said, and you saw him smile. Leaning forward he kissed you gently on the lips. Then mirroring the movements of his hands, his lips gently began to kiss there way down your body. His fingers deftly undoing the buttons and zipper of your shorts before taking it off. Only your panties were on display now, and the very last piece of clothing you had on. 

Hooking his finger around the panties, Nobunaga gave you one last enquiring look, only moving forward when you nodded. Getting down on his knees, he finally yanked off your panties and spread open your thighs. The coolness of being exposed made you shiver, which in turn made Nobunaga chuckle. “You look so beautiful down here, Y/N~” he murmured. “I’ll make sure to make you feel well taken care of...” 

You gasped, neck arching and hips bucking as his wet tongue slithered against your entrance. A foreign feeling that felt both strange yet oddly pleasurable. From there, his vigorous lapping continued. Strangled whimpers came out of your mouth as his mouth and tongue expertly worked to have you absolutely soaking down there. 

Phinks - having recovered from his orgasm - slid next to you, brushing the hair away from your face. Smirking at the sight of you writhing beneath Nobunaga’s ministrations. His large hand engulfing and rolling one of your breasts around as he kissed you. “God babe, you’re so fucking hot and wet for Naga...” 

Between Phinks stimulating your breasts and kissing you, and Nobunaga being so attentive two your second pair of lips, it was overwhelming. These two were playing you like a fiddle. Gaging what got the best reactions out of you and working it up from there. 

Nobunaga’s mouth was everywhere, his tongue like a hot, battering wet ram as he thrusted it in and out of you. Eventually, he moved to your labia, and without warning began to suck hard on it. This made you gasp out and let out a sweet shrill moan at the unfamiliar sensation. “O-Oh god Nobu...!” You whimpered, thighs twitching. “N-Nobu I....!” You couldn’t even manage to get the remainder of your sentence out as a few second later you began to gush. Nobunaga just hummed casually, drinking up your ecstatic fluids like a thirsting man. 

You didn’t realize that your back had arched until you collapsed right back into the bed. Phinks chuckled, pulling you into his arms. “Damn Naga,” he chided playfully. “And you were the one who told me to be gentle...” 

Nobunaga snorted. “Oh please,” He got onto the bed, observing the results of his doing. Gently stroking your cheek as he asked, “Y/N, are you alright?”

You nodded, still shaky from your first oral orgasm. “I-I’m fine...” You managed a smile. “T-That was great Nobu...” 

He let out a sigh of relief. Taking your hand and giving each finger a kiss. “I’m glad to hear that, my lovely little blossom.” The man was a gushy romantic, but you found his little nickname for you endearing during times like these. Though your eyes wandered from his to between his legs. 

“You’re still hard Nobu.” 

Nobunaga flushed. “A-ah... its quite fine. I’ll just - whoa!” He gasped as you pushed him down. You licked your lips, liking to see how vulnerable he looked in this position. 

“Don’t worry Nobu, I’ll take care of it.” 


	7. Relaxation (Uvogin x GN Reader; NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uvogin sees that his S/O is stressed out, so he decides to take it into his own hands to help them relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After ‘Wonderful News’ I think I owe it to my Uvo lovers to write another fic about him that’s less… heavy. So here’s a lil treat
> 
> 18+, facesitting, oral, light spanking, fingering, established relationship

“U-Uvo…”

Uvogin grinned. He always loved to hear the way your voice would quaver at his stimulations. Currently, he he had his tongue buried deep inside you, his throaty chuckles vibrating inside you making your back arch. His enormous hands kept your legs nice and spread open for him so he could taste every fluid and crevice of your body. 

You were a sweaty mess, your work shirt plastered with respiration onto your skin. Unbuttoned, you could see all the love bites that your boyfriend left on your body and how red and erect your nipples had become from his incessant, hungered sucking. Your pants and underwear were in shreds on the living room floor but at this point you didn’t even care he ripped through your favorite pair. Right now, all you cared about was how Uvo was doing magic right between your legs. With him just lapping and sucking hungrily at your entrance like a thirsting man, you had practically forgotten about what had stressed you out in the first place. 

“So nice and moist for me, sweetcheeks,” he growled, letting his tongue just encircle your entrance. “Just relax and let me do the work babe…”

He pulled away briefly, which made you whine. But that whine soon turned into a yelp as you were pulled off the couch. You found yourself sitting on Uvogin’s chest, your legs straddling his shoulders. His dark eyes smoldering as he stared up at you in desire. Realizing what he wanted you to do, you flushed a bright pink. Slowly moving so now that your crotch was in his face.. 

“Good Y/N….” He lightly smacked your ass, encouraging you to lower yourself onto him. As soon as you were close enough, both of his large hands gripped your hips to anchor you down onto his tongue. You threw your head back, trying to hide your loud needy moans in your hands as Uvogin began eating you out again. This made him a little annoyed, give your bouncing little butt a solid smack making you yelp. “Now now babycakes, this is all about you right now…” He groaned, taking in your natural scent. “Let out all those pretty little noises from your mouth. This is all about you.” 

You whimpered, a bit embarrassed and knowing most definitely that your neighbors were going to hear you two. But with Uvogin’s carnal looks and the way he was now roughly toying with your ass made you loose what little restraint you clung onto. You began to moan his name, slowly rocking your hips back and forth on his face. You would cry out occasionally when Uvogin moaned into your entrance or spanked you ass again, encouraging you to go faster on him. 

The sounds of his obscene slurping and your pleasured squeaks and whimpers filled the living room. Your whole body was hot, thighs quaking as you felt yourself getting closer. “O-Oh god…. Uvo… fuck… fuck fuck…!” Your fingers tightly tangled in his hair, trying to steady yourself as your hips began to buck faster and faster. 

One of his hands let go of your bottom, sliding up to your chest to squeeze your already overstimulated nipple. He lapped faster to match your pace, whispering, “Just let it all go babe… god you’re hot as fuck… just release all over me sweetheart…” 

After, with one finally jolt from your hips, you came with a sharp, high pitched cry. Of course, Uvo’s giant calloused hands held you put so you wouldn’t fall over. Eyes still watching as you cried out your orgasm. 

It felt like eternity you finally came down from your high. Your body still trembling from aftershocks of pleasure as Uvo laid you down next to him. The curve of your back snuggly secured against his broad torso. You could only manage some panting breaths as Uvo kissed your neck and shoulders, brushing strands of hair away from your face as he praised you for being so good. That would have already put you in a blissed out state. 

But the big man had other plans, and you let out a startled whimper which turned into weak moans as you felt his fingers push inside your saliva-lubed entrance. Pumping in and out and stretching you wide open. You could feel Uvogin grin against your shoulder, and you knew that by the end of the night you definitely weren’t going to be able to walk or think straight.


	8. Ears (Werewolf! Nobunaga x GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find that Nobunaga likes it when you scratch his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: Tooth rotting fluff, tail wagging, praise, established relationship

To be honest, there was a lot to get used to when it came to dating a werewolf. A few months ago you would have fell over and laughed if someone told you that you would dating a literal wolf man. But here you were, sitting on the floor with of the living room with Nobunaga, wolf ears and tail out. 

At first you were a little startled, seeing that you only either saw him in his human or wolf form - but not the in-between.

He quickly explained to you that when it got closer to a full moon, that even in the day time it was harder to maintain a solid human form. When you thought about it, it made some sense considering that this particular night would be a full moon. But that didn’t exactly make the sight any less peculiar. 

You couldn’t help but let your gaze linger upon him. Unlike the other wolves in his pack that you met, Nobunaga’s fur was much more sleek and silkier which matched how his hair appeared when he was human. Even now, with his ears and tail just looked so… soft. You had petted him plenty of times before in his wolf form, but something about this situation made the urge even more tempting. 

“Y/N,” Nobunaga chuckled, his cheeks flushed a light pink under your gaze. “You’ve been staring for awhile… is it that strange?” 

It was your turn to blush, sheepish at how blatant your gawking had been. “I-It’s not that…. I mean, it is a bit unusual to see you in this shape but…. it’s not like I don’t like it…” 

“Oh that’s good,” he said, smiling as he always did when he was around you. “Though I have to say, I’ve been a bit lucky when it comes to this sort of thing… You should see what the others look like.” His tone was amused, and his ears twitched to the side. 

You noticed this, but decided not to remark on it. Instead you tilted your head in curiosity and asked, “Hm? What do you mean? You got me wondering now.”

“Well, for example, Uvo gets more…. hairy, if that’s even possible.” Nobunaga stated with a snort. “Phinks’s feet turn into paws and Feitan…” Nobunaga paused, lips tightly pursing together as he looked conflicted about whether or not he should divulge the following information. 

“Feitan what?” You said. Now you were hooked on this conversation and you weren’t going to let it go. “C’mon Nobu, pleaaaase! You cannot just start off and leave it off like that!” Giving your boyfriend the best pleading eyes you could give. 

Nobunaga sighed, digging out his phone from his pocket. “It’s best if I just show you,” He said. Though he gave you a warning look. “Don’t you ever tell Feitan I showed you this. Or else we’ll both be dead,” 

“My lips are sealed.” You said, making a zipping motion with your fingers across your lips. “Now show me the goods.” 

Nobunaga sighed, opening his photo gallery. “No telling Feitan.” He warned again, before handing his phone over to you.

You looked at the phone. Processing what you saw, you immediately started cackling. Feitan looked completely human except for his face. His nose and mouth were completely canine, and his wolf ears were poking out. “Oh my fucking god!” You cried, wiping jovial tears from your eyes. “He looks like that dog filter everybody uses! And he’s sulking so hard!” 

Nobunaga couldn’t help but start laughing a bit with you. Your laughter to him was contagious. You spent the next couple minutes just giggling and wheezing as you looked through some other photos Nobu had of the other members in their half shifted forms. 

After you both managed to calm yourselves down, you were snuggled up against him. That always how it was with Nobunaga. You two could have been on opposite sides of the room, but without realizing it you always ended up close together. Your head laid on his shoulder, you couldn’t help but glance back up at his ears again.

“Nobu…”

“Yes dear?”

“Can I….” You hesitated “Can I pet your ears?” 

He pouted. ”What am I? Some sort of dog?” Then he broke out into his usual grin. “Just kidding, of course Y/N. I don’t know why you needed to ask.” 

You weren’t sure why you asked either. Nobunaga was always touchy, and always found an excuse to make contact with you, and that went for the reverse. He always wanted you making contact with him regardless of who was initiating it between the two of you. But you shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess maybe since the situation was different, I just wanted to make sure.” 

Sitting up to get into a better position, you took in those ears again. They looked so velvety, and the way his hair flowed around them made them appear even softer. You reached out, and your fingers gingerly made contact with them. Just from that one touch you could feel the werewolf relax, leaning into your hands. 

Deciding to experiment a little, you began to scratch behind his ears gently. His fur just felt so glossy between your fingers, a luxurious feeling which you didn’t want to move away from. Glancing down, you saw that his eyes were closed, the furrow between his eyebrows smoothed out. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as you were. 

You continued petting and scratching his ears, occasionally running your palms against his head. It really didn’t feel that much different from when you stroked his wolf fur. Immediately you fell into the familiar feeling, completely in your own little zone of calm. You were so eased into the situation, you didn’t even manage to catch yourself as out of your mouth you slipped, “Good boy~” 

There was a dull thumping and you looked over Nobunaga’s shoulder. Your eyes widened as you saw his tail wagging back and forth vigorously. A low rumble vibrated from Nobunaga’s chest, nuzzling into your hands. 

Then Nobunaga froze, and just from feeling his head you could feel the blush heating up his face. “Oh dear…” He muttered, placing his face in his hands and turning away from you. Ears flattening against his head. 

Your heart tightened. Nobunaga might have been embarrassed, but you thought that his reaction was adorable. 

“Awww Nobu…” You teased, wrapping your arms around his shoulder. “Babe, that was cute.” 

“No it wasn’t.” Nobunaga grumbled. “That was embarrassing.” 

“But you are a good boy!” 

“Noooooo,” he whined, only growing pinker by the minute. “Y/N please!”


	9. Comfort (Phinks x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phinks comes back home after a particularly awful day, and needs a distraction from it all - a reminder that he’s safe and sound with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: 18+, pegging, soft gentle femdom, praise kink, established relationship, hurt/comfort

The blond coming back home in a moody bout wasn’t that unusual to see. Though usually he would just be ranting about how some idiot pissed him off. Then you would walk over to him to give him a hug, and he would usually calm down. 

However, today was different. Today, Phinks was in a mood, but _quiet_. 

When you greeted him, he only muttered a soft ‘hey’ before walking into the house. Phinks placed his things off to the side before heading straight to shower. 

You waited for him in the bedroom that you shared together, though it was a longer wait than expected. Phinks normally never spent more than half an hour in the bathroom, but he was in there for almost an hour and a half before he finally emerged through the door. 

He was dressed only in a pair of green sweatpants, a towel thrown around his neck. Wavy blond hair falling in front of his despondent eyes, droplets of water dripping down his face. 

“Phinks, you’re going to catch a cold like that,” you said, walking over to him. Taking the towel and using it to dry his hair. As you did this, you felt his arms wrap around your waist. Holding you close to him, he nuzzled his face in your neck, letting out a sigh. You felt yourself melt a little, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “Bad day, babe?” 

Phinks nodded, kissing your neck. “Awful.” 

“I’m sorry,” You murmured. “Is there any way that I can make you feel better?” 

He pulled away slowly, golden eyes glimmering softly. “Um... could we... you know...? Please?” 

His voice was small, and unusually polite, but you knew exactly what he was asking for even if the blond didn’t specify what it actually was. You gave him a reassuring smile, grasping his face so you could press a tiny kiss on his forehead. “Of course Phinksy...” you said, nuzzling your noses together. “Just lay on the bed while I get things ready.” 

A faint blush heated his tanned skin, revealing the faint freckles on his shoulders and cheeks. Nodding as he headed over to the bed while you made your way to the dresser. Opening up the bottom drawer, you reached in and pulled out a bottle of lube and a decently sized strap on. When you returned to the bed, Phinks had already done away with his sweatpants, his member semi-erect. He still look a bit put out, however he seemed much more attentive now. 

You slid between his legs. Putting aside the toys so you could gently cup his face again. Placing kisses all over his face - his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose and of course his lips. When your lips connected, you immediately felt his tongue loll out, and you sucked on it softly. The sensations causing him to moan out as his hands slid down your back. 

Eventually you pulled away, a bit reluctant to do so. Stripping off one of his t-shirts that you had been wearing along with your panties. You laid across his chest, pressing soft, warm kisses onto his throat, and you could feel his breath hitch. “How would you like to be prepped tonight baby?” you asked, nibbling on the lobe of his ear. 

“T-The usual..” he let out a hoarse gasp as your hand began to tease one of his nipples. “B-Babe...!” He whined. 

“I can’t help it Phinksy...” You said, smiling. “Your reactions are so cute... you’re such a good boy...” 

You could feel his skin grow hot, and his body shaking under your ministrations. His shaky gasps and whimpers filled the room as you just lightly teased his body. His muscles flexed and rippled beneath you, back arching slightly off the bed. 

“Y-Y/N...” 

“Yes?”

Aureate eyes bashfully ducked away from yours. Pursing his lips together before shyly whispering, “C....can I be on top today...?” 

You blinked, but you nodded. Rubbing his bicep tenderly, you asked, “If you want to baby... but you’ve never taken that position before. Will you be okay?” 

He nodded vigorously. You decided not to pry anymore lest you start making him feel insecure. To you, if Phinks ended up feeling uncomfortable in that position then you could change it to the usual missionary style that you both took. But you weren’t going to discourage him from wanting to try anything new. 

Reaching over, you took the bottle of lube in your hands. Popping the cap open, the faint scent of mangos wafted out. It was a smell that for some reason made Phinks much more at ease, so you always used this specific brand for these occasions. Squirting a generous amount on your fingers, you glanced at Phinks. “Are you ready?”

He nodded, bashfully spreading his legs just a bit wider. You leaned into him again, though your hands just hovered above his tight puckered hole. Giving him soft kisses, and just guiding him as you got him to relax. Your pointer finger teasingly circled his hole, spreading the lube around before you slowly began to penetrate it. A soft shaky moan shook Phinks’s body. You waited until he adjusted to your finger before you gradually began to pump the digit inside him. Just murmuring in his ear ‘you’re such a good boy...’ in his ear over and over. 

The praises were what got the most charming reactions out of him. The way his blush would light up his sun-kissed freckles and how his eyes would slowly water in pleasure. The way his bottom lip just trembled as he resisted the temptation to just start moaning and begging aloud. Though your praises were also sincere, wanting to remind Phinks that he was so very good, that here he could be as vulnerable as he wanted around you with no repercussions or shame.

“Y-Y/N..!” His voice cracked as your second finger joined the first. Your digits still going at the slow and steady pace, though now you were beginning to scissor him open. “O-oh... g-god..!” He hissed between gritted teeth, burying his head into your shoulder. 

“Shh... shhh... you’re doing great baby...” you murmured softly. Brushing away his bangs with your free hand so you could kiss his forehead directly. “Do you want the pillow now?” 

At your offer, he just shook his head, muttering a ‘not yet’. Nodding in understanding, you just continued opening him up slowly with your fingers. Occasionally adding more lube as you went. 

After a couple of more minutes, you felt that he was ready. Pecking Phinks’s lips, you asked to make sure. When he nodded, you slowly withdrew your fingers. You grabbed the strap-on, securely snapping it onto your hips before getting into a sitting position, dousing the silicone dildo with the mango lube and rubbing it up so that every inch was slick. When you were done, you had Phinks straddle your hips with his strong, muscled thighs. You ran your hands against his legs, which made goosebumps crawl onto his skin. “Are you okay?” You asked. 

He nodded, though he shyly looked down. Phinks’s girthy member was now standing at attention from all the fingering from early, weeping precum from the tip. His entrance just hovering above the tip of the strap. Taking in a shaky breath, he descended. Wincing a little as the head slipped in. 

“Careful careful babe...” you said, gripping onto his hips gently to guide him. Watching as his expressions transitioned from discomfort to withheld pleasure. Eyes shut tightly and lips trembling more than ever before as finally he was fully seated on top of your lap. You ran your hands up and down his waist, praising him for how good he was for taking the whole thing in. Your heart nearly burst when you saw just a ghost of a smile grace his face, the first one since he came home. 

“Ah... um Y/N...” he sheepishly muttered. “Can I...” He made a reaching motion to the side of you. You complied, grabbing the pillow and handing it over to him. He hugged it to his chest, slowly lifting his hips. Hiding his face as he slowly began to ride you, muffling his noises. You cooed softly, just holding his hips as he gradually began to bounce up and down. You didn’t remark on the pillow, even though you wished you could see his face and hear his cute little sounds better - knowing that the pillow was his own little shield of comfort. Instead, you only showered him with praises. 

“Such a good boy Phinks... do you like it? Do you feel nice and full?”

“Mhm..!” He grunted out, going a bit faster. Even with the pillow, the wanton noises coming from his lips were quite loud now. His cock bobbed up and down as well, turning a bright cherry red. “F-Fuck.... Y/N... s-so good...!” His voice cracked again as he was half moaning, half screaming. 

“That’s it sweetheart...” You said, the rocking motions that Phinks’s was making was causing the strap to grind up against your own growing wet arousal. “Good boy... you’re moving your hips so well... be as loud as you want Phinksy...!” 

The pillow had long been dropped to the side. You were sitting upright, your arms wrapped around Phinks’s abdomen. He held onto the headboard of the bed, trying to steady himself as he began to move faster and faster. Finally, with a shaky guttural cry of your name, he slapped himself down onto your lap one last time, thick ropes of cum smattering both of your midsections. When he finished, he was wheezing heavily between pleasure filled sobs as you rubbed his back, soothing him as he came down from his high. You pressed butterfly kisses onto his collar bone, bathing in the afterglow of his climax. 

Eventually his hands moved to your shoulders, moving a little bit back so he could see your face. His hair was completely disheveled, and his eyes still moist from the tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. Your thumb wiping away his tears. Patting his cheek, you asked, “Do you feel better now?” 

He nodded, “Much better.... but...” 

“You want to go another round?” 

Phinks bit his lip. “...yes.”

* * *

The entire night you spent indulging Phinks, letting the man fall apart on top of your strap on until he was an incoherent wet mess. That was honestly one of the longest sessions that you had with him, but honestly you didn’t mind. Rarely did you ever get to see the Enhancer so vulnerable and submissive. It made you feel that he really did put his trust in you to let you see that secretive side of him, which in turn made you feel happy. Though you did note that perhaps you needed to start working out a bit more since your hips were definitely feeling it the next morning. 

When you got up, you could smell breakfast being made. Though when you checked the time it was definitely in the afternoon. Regardless, you weren’t going to complain about food being made. You got up, walking slowly to the kitchen. 

“Morning babe,” Phinks said, setting down a plate of food. His usual cocky grin splayed on his face. Your eyes would usually roll, but you were a bit relieved that he was back to his usual smug self. Walking over to him, you pulled him down for a kiss, which he eagerly welcomed. He sighed in satisfaction into the kiss as his hands explored your body, grinning wolfishly as you squeaked when he groped your ass. 

“Phinks!”

“Sorry babe, I can’t resist,” He chuckled. Leaning your foreheads together, his intense golden gaze looking deep into your eyes. His grin softening just a bit as he murmured, “Thanks... for last night by the way.”

You chuckled, shaking your head. “Of course Phinksy. Anything for you.”

* * *

A/N: I posted a pic for this on Tumblr [_**here**_](https://conflatemochi.tumblr.com/post/645413630973739008/um-dont-mind-me-just-posting-a-phinksy-with-his)


	10. Submission (Chrollo x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing poetic about it really. Sometimes Chrollo just doesn’t want to be the Boss. Sometimes he just wants to be bent over and have the ever living daylights fucked out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: pegging, degradation kink, light bondage, hair pulling, spanking, rough femdom, established relationship, orgasm deprivation, begging, sensory deprivation

The cool evening air teasingly kissed Chrollo’s fair, naked skin. He could feel the sheets beneath him wrinkle and ripple at the slightest movements he made. The Head could feel how blistering his skin was and was sure that the blush had spread all throughout his body, bathing it in a pink glow. His dark hair was plastered against his face from the sweat that beaded his face. Chrollo could only visualize this in his head, his sight deprived by the blindfold just securely wrapped around his lust-hazed eyes. 

“What a sight to behold, Chrollo~” His ears perked up as he heard your voice hum from above him. Your hands tenderly lifting his head, resting it on top of your soft thighs. Fingers sliding between his dampened locks. “I wonder what the other members would think if they saw their precious little Boss like this?” 

As soon as you finished that last bit, Chrollo felt a sharp buzzing sensation and his hips bucked upward. He could feel his erect member twitching like crazy, but yet there was nothing he could do about it - any sense of release was completely denied by the little black Nen-ribbon which remained tied around his base. Sharp gasps and pleasure deprived choking noises escaped his lips as the buzzing continued, causing him to shift around his legs and hips on the bed. 

Your fingers tangled into his hair, and you tugged hard, making the man hiss. “Uh uh. Keep those legs spread wide open like the little slut you are, or do you not want to get fucked tonight?” 

Chrollo let out a whine, but complied. He could only imagine how he looked currently. A hot, sweaty and bound mess with a vibrator grinding right into his prostate. His erection pathetically crying with precum, as if to beg for sweet release. He he felt the palms of your hands travel down from his cheeks to his neck. Your finger tips tracing across his collar bones before sliding down his chest. The man resisted the urge to squirm as you began to squeeze at his pecs. Each of your touches amplified by how he couldn’t see what you were doing. “Y-Y/N...” he moaned softly as you gave his nipples one last squeeze before going moving your hands away completely. He could hear the sound of you smirking over his reactions. 

“Good boy...” You murmured, stroking his face. Giving it a few more pats before moving away from him. “Now turn over, slut.”

He complied, shakily flipping himself over the best he could. Chrollo’s hands were bound behind his back. Of course, it wasn’t enough to actually restrain the thief, but it was sprinkle onto the fantasy. Bound, blindfolded, and helpless to the mercy of you. 

The sheets were moist from his sweat, and he felt it sticking to him. The way the fabric would just brush against his sweltering member just felt so good. Sure, it was far from satisfying, but just having at least something touching it was enough to send spouts of euphoria through his mind. Chrollo let out a whine, beginning to rut his hips against the bed. 

“Did I say you could get yourself off?” Before Chrollo could answer, he felt the stinging impact of a slap against his ass. The pain made him gasp out. “It seems that you need to be reminded of your place. Hips up.” 

Chrollo slowly managed to lift his hips up high. At first, you did nothing, making the thief wonder what you were doing until he felt your fingers just gently trace at his moistened hole. Then grabbing at the hooked end of the device, you swiftly removed the vibrator that had been nestled inside him. Immediately, Chrollo whimpered in dissatisfaction, not liking the sensation of being suddenly empty.

“You lost your privileges, you little brat,” you chuckled, tossing the vibrator to the side. He could hear something smacking against the palm of your hand - he guessed that it must have been the paddle. A shiver of anticipation and anxiety went down Chrollo’s spine - and this did not go unnoticed by you.

“You’re actually excited for this? Hmm, I didn’t take you for such a whorish masochist,” You said. The smooth wood brushed against his pale cheeks, and you snapped, “Now, you’re going to count. And if you miss, we’re going to start all over again. Do you understand?” 

“Y...Yes mistress-” Before he could finish his answer, you already cracked the paddle against his right cheek. He threw his head back at the shock of it. 

“Well?”

“O-One...!”

There wasn’t a miss in your tempo as you struck him again. 

“Two!”

“T-Three!”

“F...F...”

Chrollo tried to wheeze out the next number, but failed through a choked sob. 

You sighed. “I guess we have to start all over again.”

This went on for a couple of minutes. Two to three times Chrollo failed to count through, so the process had to be restarted. By the time you managed to get him to finish to full count, tears were running down his face and drool just slightly trickled down his lip as he gasped and wheezed. His snowy complexion now a deep crimson, glowing brighter than before, thighs trembling and just barely managing to keep himself up.

“Did you learn your lesson, brat?”

“Y-Yes mistress..!” he half whimpered, half moaned. 

“Good,” You chuckled. Going over to him and gently petting his head. “To be honest, Chrollo, I thought you were doing that on purpose.”

“N-Never...! I wouldn’t!”

You knew that was a bold faced lie and you shook your head. “Well, since you were such a good counter, I think I can give you a little treat again...” Fingers deftly removing the blindfold from his face. 

He looked even better without the blindfold. His lips were as rosy as his cheeks, bruised and puffy from his teeth biting down on them so much. His grey eyes were moist and clouded over with lust. Chrollo’s face was wet from both the tears streaming down his cheeks and the sweat he had been working up. A complete 180 from the cold-blooded and composed maestro of chaos.

You smiled at your handiwork, gently rubbing his hips. You figured that it was about time to get to the main course. From the nightstand, you grabbed a tube of lube and your strap on. You giggled a bit as you felt his eyes follow the strap on, a look of excitement flashing in his eyes as he watched you slick it with the lubricant.

You positioned yourself behind him. His moistened hole twitching as you rubbed the silicone head against it. A tantalizing feeling that made Chrollo whimper and whine like crazy. But it was going to take more than that for you to go to town on him. Reaching over, you tangled your fingers into his hairs yet again before yanking your arm back. He let out a high pitched whine as you did this, but your grip was firm. As you began to slide the toy between his cheeks, you muttered, “Now tell me Chrollo, how much do you want this?”

When he didn’t respond, you gave another tug, though it wasn’t as harsh as it was the first time. “Start begging you little whore, or else I’m going to leave you like this for the rest of the night.” 

You grinned in satisfaction as you felt Chrollo’s hips buck backward at your threat. Now you were getting somewhere. 

“M-mistress...” He gasped out. “H-how... what do you want me to beg for?”

“Oh you know exactly what you want, Lucilfer,” you replied, sliding your hand down his back before settling them on his hips. “You just have to beg for it. Properly.” 

You heard him just barely whisper, “P-please...”

“Please what?”

“P-please.... Mistress.... I need you...”

You hummed, pretending to look in the other direction. “Hm, what did you say?’

“P-Please!” He began to whine, bucking his hips faster as he began to rut against air. “I-I need you inside me...! I need you to pound into me until I can’t take it anymore! P..Please Mistress, I need you to fuck me!” 

It was rare that you ever heard the gentlemanly thief curse, so you knew he was serious. A devious smile broke out on your face as you chuckled, “Good good... I think you deserve it now...” 

With a quick piston of your hips, you had no problem shoving the length of the toy deep inside him. The prep from earlier had already loosened and lubricated him enough. “O-Oh..!” He cried out, shuddering as he was suddenly so full. Chrollo clenched himself tightly, and you couldn’t help but lick your lips as you watch him swallow you up eagerly. Slowly, you grinded your hips. You didn’t begin thrusting until you got a pleasure filled cry out of him - signaling that you found exactly where his sweet spot was. 

There were no other words exchanged as you began to pound into him. The only noises that could be heard was the bed legs shaking violently and Chrollo’s loud moans and occasional shouts of pleasure. Any sense of composure that he had left was gone. He was not the Head of the Spider, the Leader of the Phantom Troupe, or Chrollo Lucilfer the gentleman. Right now he was just Chrollo, the man groveling and begging to get his brains fucked out. 

His cries of desire became wordless gasps and heaving, and you knew that he was so close. The only thing that had kept him from creaming already was the ribbon which still remained steadfast around his angry red cock. “...o-Oh fuck!” he cried out when you reached beneath him, your hand firmly wrapped around his sticky member as you quickly began to jerk him off. 

“Do you need to cum, baby?’

“G-god.... y-yes!”

“Can you ask nicely?” You teased, pressing your thumb into his tip, which made him nearly shriek. 

“...p...please Mistress!” he sobbed out. “O...oh god... please Mistress! J-just let me c-cum!”

His sweet begging was enough. Pressing a kiss against his temple. “Good little sluts get to cum...” With that, you undid the Nen-seal on the ribbon. As soon as it became undone, Chrollo let out a final scream of pleasure before shooting his load right onto the bedsheets. Chest heaving and voice hoarse, and by the time he finished he completely collapsed on the bed - not seeming to care that he was smearing his seed over the sheets and himself. 

Chrollo was not the only one out of breath either. At this point, you were worn out as well. Quickly undoing the belt around your hips before tossing the toy aside - retiring it from duty. Then you went over to undo the bindings around his arms, his limbs falling limply on either side of him. 

Laying down next to him, you brushed the mess of locks on his face. His lids were hooded, barely managing to keep his eyes open as he looked at you in longing. The redness in his skin had devolved back to a powder pink, though you knew it would be a long while before he would be back to normal. You offered him a gentle smile as you asked softly, “Are you okay baby?”

Even through his exhaustion, he managed a smile. “Of course, my love.” 

“I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”

“Mmm, I think my head might be a little sore, but I’ve had worse...” he chuckled. The man recovered fast and it wasn’t long before he pulled you into his arms. Pressing a kiss against your forehead. “You made me feel so good darling, thank you.”

You giggled, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “Of course, Chrollo. Anything for you.” 

Entangled in each other’s arms in the afterglow of your session, you were tempted to stay like that. But you knew that if Chrollo wanted to be moderately functional tomorrow that you would need to get him up. Reluctantly, you sat up. Tugging at his arm. “C’mon Chrollo. Let’s get you to bathroom so I can fix you up.” 

The man pouted, burying his head in the pillow. “I don’t want to.”

“Stop being a brat,” you sighed, pulling at his arm. “Playtimes over.”

Chrollo made a dramatic sigh but complied. Wrapping his arm around your shoulder so you could help him over to the bathroom. As you hobbled over, a thought occurred to you. “Chrollo?”

“Hm?”

“You remembered to use the sound-proofing Nen, right?”

“...of course.”

“Okay just making sure.” 

Chrollo smiled, and you continued onward. But then he began to wonder... did he?

* * *

**Omake 1 (In the left room)**

“Nobu was that-”

“Shaddup.”

“But wasn’t that-”

“Shaddup.”

“-”

“I swear to god Uvo, if you do not shut the fuck up, I will cut you.” 

“...”

“...”

“I’m horny now.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake-”

* * *

**Omake 2 (In the right room)**

“W...was that Boss and Y/N...?”

“...”

“Feitan, please answer me.”

“...Boss and Y/N have sex.”

“...Yo Fei, I’m scared.”

“Phinks no be scared.”

“But-”

“Sleep. Like never happened.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I need holy water after writing Jocks but I need to just jump into the whole damn lake after writing this


End file.
